Imladris
by RBlossom
Summary: Sequel to Travels. Follows Brina's adventure in the elven realm
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Elrohir's POV

The last couple days have been a blur as we race to Imladris. We have pushed ourselves hard desperate to make it to adar in time to save our friends. Thankfully we are near home and help. We have pushed the horses hard to make it so quickly with only short rests in between. Right now we are taking one of those short rests before we make the final push for home. I look at my unconscious friends and feel guilt take hold of my heart. I look at my twin and see the same guilt written on his face.

"This is all our fault if we had only left like Brina wanted us to. They wouldn't be hurt right now." I whispered quietly to Elladan.

"I know." Elladan answers as we watch our friends.

"All will be well we are almost home and I know your father can help those two. Lay aside your guilt for it isn't helping Arathorn or Brina." Glorfindel's voice startled us both.

I felt an angry retort rise to my lips but quickly stopped myself from uttering it.

"Arathorn's wound can be treated easily for the poison and if anyone can help Brina it is your father so just focus on getting them to Imladris." Glorfindel's stern voice commanded us.

"We will try Glorfindel," I answer him softly.

"Good. Let's get our friends to safety." Glorfindel said as he gripped our shoulders in a comforting manner.

Elladan and I moved to pick up our friends to resume our ride.

"Besides the one, you have to worry about is Erestor and what he will do to you if something happens to Brina," Glorfindel called with a teasing smile.

I shared a look of horror with my twin. "He will kill us both." Elladan whispered.

Glorfindel looked at the look of horror on the twins faces and was hard pressed not to laugh in their faces. _"Good now they are worrying about Erestor instead of focusing on their guilt."_

We quickly mounted our horses and set off with our friends. A few hours of hard riding later we reached the Bruinen. We quickly crossed the river. I felt relief flood through my body as I knew we were almost there. I shared a quick look with Elladan and we urged our horses to travel as fast as they could. I knew adar would know we were coming and would be waiting for us. Even so, the ride seemed to drag on forever as we raced through the forest of our home. Trees flew by us with blinding speed.

Finally, we could see our home and on the steps stood a calm dark-haired elf with silver eyes like our own.

" _Adar."_ I thought with relief and weariness warring inside of me.

We quickly dismounted with our unconscious companions standing before our father.

"Ion nin it is good to see you but what has happened to your companions." I heard adar ask.

"It is good to see you as well ada. Arathorn has a poisoned wound but the one that truly worries us is Brina. We are not sure what is wrong with her." Elladan answered.

I watched our father quickly examine our friends before looking back at us.

"You two need to go rest. I will take care of your friends," he said.

I felt a protest rise in my throat. I looked at Elladan and saw he was about to protest as well.

"No protests from you both. You are both dead on your feet from the long journey to get your friends here. You need rest before you can help anybody now go." ada spoke sternly before rushing Brina and Arathorn to the healing rooms with the help of the nearby elves.

My twin and I could only stand there for a moment watching them disappear from our sight.

"Well, we had better see to our horses..." Elladan said to me as we turned to find our horses weren't there.

"Hir-nin your horses have already been taken care of please go rest like your father asked." One of the elves from the stables told us.

"Thank you." I managed before turning to go to our rooms.

I was so exhausted from everything that had happened I barely remember bathing and changing my clothes before falling into bed.

Before I embraced the sweet oblivion of sleep I had only one thought. _"We arrived in time with our friends."_

I felt a smile grace my face with that thought and drifted off to some much-needed sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Elrond's POV

I had had an unsettled feeling all day as if something was about to happen as I sat in my office trying to finish my paperwork. So I was unsurprised when a knock at the door interrupted my work.

"Hir-nin I apologize for interrupting you." The messenger told me.

"No need for apologies it must be truly urgent," I told the poor elf with a reassuring smile.

"Yes, hir nin I bring word from the border guard. Your sons are riding here with haste. They will be here soon."

"Are my sons injured?" I asked with dread. Every time those two went orc hunting they always managed to come home half dead.

"No hir nin your sons didn't appear to be injured but their companions are injured."

"Please send word to have the healing room prepared I will be waiting for my sons on the steps," I told the messenger as I made my way out the door.

"Yes, hir nin." The elf replied with a nod before disappearing to carry out my orders.

I walked quickly through the halls of my home before making my way out the front door. As I stood on the steps to wait for my sons and their companions. I took a moment to enjoy the beauty of the day surrounding me. A gentle breeze blew through the trees and ruffled my hair. Sunshine shone down on me with golden light dancing everywhere.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of galloping horse hooves making there way quickly toward me. I didn't have long to wait before my sons stopped quickly at the bottom of the steps and jumped off their horses with their charges in their arms. I took a moment to survey my sons. Their hair was in disarray and their faces showed exhaustion and guilt.

I felt a mental sigh of relief that my sons were in one piece before turning to their unconscious friends in their arms.

"My sons it is good to see you but what has happened to your companions," I asked them.

"It is good to see you as well ada. Arathorn has a poisoned wound but the one that truly worries us is Brina. We are not sure what is wrong with her." Elladan told me.

I examined Arathorn first I noticed his poisoned wound would be easily treated with the antidote before turning to examine the young woman Brina. _"This is the young woman I have heard so much about."_ I thought to myself. Brina didn't have any visible wounds but her condition was far more serious than her brother. "You two need to go rest. I will take care of your friends."

I saw that my sons were about to protest but I quickly cut them off. "No protests from you both. You are both dead on your feet from the long journey to get your friends here. You need rest before you can help anybody now go."

My sons didn't move as I took Brina from Elladan's arms and Glorfindel who had been standing off to the side took Arathorn. As I walked swiftly to the healing rooms I turned to greet Glorfindel. "Welcome back Glorfindel I hope your journey went well."

"Thank you, Elrond. Our journey was uneventful until on our way back we saw a bright flash of light and turned to investigate only to find the twins with their unconscious friends."

"Bright light?"

"Yes, the twins believe it was Brina," Glorfindel stated firmly.

"They don't know for sure?"

"No the twins got separated from the siblings but whatever Brina did she killed all of the remaining orcs Elrond," Glorfindel said.

I looked down at the unconscious young woman in my arms. "There is more to her than meets the eye," I whispered softly as we entered the healing rooms.

"What do you think Elrond?" Glorfindel asked me curiously as he placed Arathorn on the bed before stepping back to let the healers treat his wounds.

"I have an idea but I won't be sure until she wakes up," Elrond replied as he placed Brina on the bed near Arathorn. "But I think this child is gifted Glorfindel."

I quickly set about stabilizing Brina her condition was delicate. She had poured a lot of herself into her attack.

I fed her some of my own strength to help her before wrapping her in a blanket to warm her chilled body.

" _You could have killed yourself penneth. You have a long recovery ahead of you but don't worry I will teach you to control your gift."_ I thought to myself as I looked down at the young woman.

"Will she be alright Elrond?" Glorfindel asked me with concern.

I was preparing to answer when the door to the healing rooms burst open to reveal Erestor. I watched him make his way quickly to Brina's bedside looking down at her with concern before looking over at Arathorn.

"What happened to Brina and Arathorn?" Erestor asked me.

"It seems they ran into some trouble in the Misty Mountains Erestor." I answered with confusion.

I glanced at Erestor but he wasn't looking at me he only had eyes for Brina. I knew I was missing something important. I turned to look at Glorfindel with an inquiring look.

"I will tell you later." Glorfindel mouthed to me.

I nodded my head in understanding. "To answer your question Glorfindel. Brina will be fine in time. She has a long recovery ahead of her but she is very fortunate she could have killed herself."

I noticed that Erestor had paled at my words.

"Elrond I will watch over Arathorn and Brina why don't you go get some rest you have worked hard to help them," Erestor said as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

I barely hid my shock at his words then it hit me like a ton of bricks. _"Erestor is in love with Brina."_

I managed to nod my head in agreement. "Thank you, Erestor."

I turned to make my way out of the room with Glorfindel following me. I looked back to see Erestor take a seat by Brina's bed and take her hand.

" _Who would have thought Erestor would fall in love with a mortal girl."_ I mentally sighed before turning to take a last look at my sleeping patients. _"Those two are very fortunate to be alive it was a very near thing."_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Erestor's POV

I took a seat by Brina's bed and took her limp hand in my own. I didn't even notice when Elrond and Glorfindel left the room I only had eyes for Brina. So many emotions warred inside me the fear I had felt when I saw her lying there, joy when I learned she would recover, and happiness at getting to see her face again.

 _"She is just as beautiful as when I first saw her a year ago. Strange the Eldar don't count time as mortals do and it has only been a year but it feels like an age since I last saw her."_ I thought to myself as I waited and watched.

I realized how much I had truly missed Brina since we had been apart. It had been like half of me had been missing. Hours passed as I sat in silent vigil but I didn't even notice the passing of time. I was a little shocked by how much time had passed the shadows were growing as the day gave way to night.

" _A horde of orcs could have passed by me and I wouldn't have noticed."_

I stretched my muscles as much as I could without letting go of Brina's hand. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt Brina grip my hand.

" _Is she waking up?"_ I wondered with excitement.

"Brina, Brina can you hear me?" I called to her softly.

A soft groan was my only reply then her eyes fluttered open. I was so happy to see her green eyes staring back at me. I could see she wasn't totally awake yet.

"Brina."

I watched her eyes become more focused then meet my own. I saw recognition in her gaze as she stared at me then confusion. She opened her mouth to say something but all she muster was a croak

"Here Brina drink some water you must be thirsty after being unconscious for the past two days." I babbled to her.

She tried to sit up and take the cup but her body wasn't having any of it. She was still too weak.

"Let me help you, Brina," I said as I gently raised her head so she could drink some of the cool refreshing water.

"Thank you, Erestor," Brina said as she finished drinking the water. "It is good to see you again. I have missed your company greatly."

"I missed you too Brina," I said with a rare smile.

I noticed she was looking around as if looking for someone and the growing alarm on her face. "Where is my brother Erestor?" Brina asked me frantically.

"Arathorn is on the bed next to you." I watched her look over at her brother.

"Is he alright?" she asked.

"Yes, Elrond says he will make a full recovery."

"Good." she whispered with a smile.

"Brina, I am going to find Elrond and Glorfindel. They will want to know you are awake."

"Of course Erestor it isn't like I am going anywhere anytime soon" Brina answered with a tired but teasing grin.

I felt a smile grace my face at her words before turning to find my friends.

"I wonder where they could be," I muttered to myself as I walked through the halls looking for my friends.

"Looking for us Erestor." Glorfindel's merry voice called to me.

I looked up to find Elrond and Glorfindel standing not too far ahead of me.

" _I will have to explain some things to Elrond eventually."_ I thought to myself before speaking out loud. "Yes, I was looking for you. Brina has awakened and I assumed you would want to know."

"I am surprised she woke up so soon I didn't expect her to wake up for another day or two," Elrond said with a surprised look before turning to head to the healing rooms.

Meanwhile...

Brina's POV

I watched Erestor leave my room before turning to look at my sleeping brother once more. Even though Erestor had said my brother would make a full recovery I wanted to see for myself. It took every ounce of willpower I had to rise from my bed and stagger over to my brother's bed and collapse. _"I feel so weak. Maybe this wasn't the best idea."_ I thought to myself as I fell on my brother's bed my strength completely gone.

The next thing I knew I found myself staring into my brother's silver eyes.

I felt happiness as I looked into his eyes. "Gwador nin don't you ever scare me like that again."

"Tithen gwathel I will try not to but what happened." my brother asked.

"I am not completely sure but can we figure it out in the morning because I am exhausted," I said as I yawned.

"Of course good night tithen gwathel I love you." my brother whispered as he reached for my hand and his eyes drifted closed.

"Good night gwador nin I love you too," I whispered softly as I gripped his hand tightly before giving into my body's need for rest.

As we slept we missed the entrance of three surprised elves.

"How did she get there?" Glorfindel whispered to his friends.

"I thought you said she was too weak to move Erestor," Elrond asked his friend as he moved to check the sleeping siblings.

"I don't know Elrond she must have found the strength somewhere but where her brother is concerned she will do anything to get to him," Erestor replied.

"Let them sleep we can talk to them in the morning," Elrond said as he and Glorfindel left the room.

I stood there for a moment watching the siblings sleep curled under the blankets and clutching each other's hand.

I quickly placed a kiss on Brina's head. "Sleep well meleth nin," I whispered before following my friends.


	4. Explanations

Chapter Four

Erestor's POV

As I exited the healing rooms I found my two friends waiting for me. I looked between my two friends Glorfindel's smiled at me and Elrond just stared at me with an unreadable expression.

" _I guess I have some explaining to do."_ I thought to myself with a silent groan.

"Let's go to my office so I can hear your explanation," Elrond said breaking the silence.

We made our way in silence to Elrond's office. As we entered his office Elrond went to his desk and sat down while Glorfindel and I sat down in the seats in front of Elrond's desk.

"What is your relationship with Brina Erestor? From what I have observed you are more than just good friends." Elrond said with a piercing look.

" _No need in wasting all of our time by beating around the bush I will just come out and say it."_ I thought to myself before speaking. "Yes, Elrond there is more to my relationship with Brina than just friendship. I love Brina Elrond!" I blurted out with uncharacteristic nervousness.

Elrond stared at me in shock at what I had just said then sighed. "Erestor why Brina?"

"I have never met anyone like her. I have never felt this way about a girl before. She makes me feel things I have never felt before in all my long years Elrond."

"Does Brina feel the same way Erestor?" Elrond asked.

"She loves me as a dear friend but I don't know if she feels the same way I do because I haven't told her how I feel about her," I said.

"I am happy for you Erestor but don't take this the wrong way I just don't want to see you hurt. Please try to forget your feelings for her." Elrond asked me with pleading eyes.

My first reaction was one of anger but then I realized how much my friend cared for me.

"Elrond no matter how much pain this causes me I can't forget what I feel for Brina. She is worth all the pain in the world." I said gently.

Elrond looked at me in silence for a moment then nodded his head in understanding. "Erestor you are one of my dearest friends I just had to know how deep your feelings for Brina went. Please forgive me if I have hurt you in any way."

"I know mellon nin. You are one of my best friends and I appreciate you trying to look out for my well-being. There is nothing to forgive Elrond but I love her deeply. I would do anything to make Brina happy."

"Then congratulations mellon nin I am happy that you have found the woman you love," Elrond said with a smile.

"Thank you, Elrond that means so much to me."

Glorfindel who had been silent up to this point spoke up. "Mellon nin I am hurt what about me."

I rolled my eyes at the childish pout on my golden-haired friend's face.

"Why are you hurt Glorfindel?" I played dumb.

"I supported your love for Brina from the beginning," Glorfindel said with fake tears in his eyes.

"If you mean by support you teasing me in private about Brina any chance you got then thanks, I really appreciate it Glorfindel," I said with mock seriousness.

Glorfindel just looked at me in stunned silence.

"I am joking mellon nin you know I appreciate your support too Glorfindel."

Just like that Glorfindel's fake tears disappeared and a bright smile took its place.

"I love you too mellon nin," Glorfindel said as he gave me a bear hug.

"Can't breathe Glorfindel." I gasped.

"Oh sorry, Erestor," Glorfindel said with a sheepish smile as he quickly released me.

"I think I am heading to bed good night mellon nin," I said to my two friends before turning to head to my room.

"Good night Erestor." Glorfindel and Elrond called as they headed to their rooms as well.

As I fell into bed that night I dreamed of Brina.


	5. Dream

Chapter Five

Brina's POV

Dream...

I looked around at the white landscape that surrounded me with confusion. "Where am I? Is this a dream?" I asked myself.

As I continued to look around the white landscape suddenly disappeared and gave way to the most beautiful scene I had ever seen in my life. The beauty around me was otherworldly. "I have to be dreaming."

A chuckle came from nearby.

I turned quickly looking in every direction but I didn't see anyone. _"Now I might be losing it I am sure I heard someone chuckle."_ I thought to myself before calling out loud. "Who is there?"

Another laugh came from behind me but this time when I whirled around I wasn't alone. A man was standing there but there was something about the man that told me he was more than just a man. He gave off an aura of great power.

"I am sorry if I confused you, Brina." The man told me with a warm fatherly smile.

"How do you know my name? Who are you?" I blurted out.

"I know your name my beloved child as I know the name's of all my children. As for my name you probably know me best by the name Eru Iluvatar," he said with another kind smile.

I felt as if I had been hit by a bolt of lightning then immediately fell down on my knees in reverence as I realized in whose presence I was in. "Forgive me, my Lord," I asked humbly.

"Rise my child there is nothing to forgive," Eru said to me.

"Why am I seeing you in a dream, my Lord?" I asked curiously.

"I needed to speak with you my gifted one. I have granted you great power it will take you years to master this power. You have the ability to do great good or great evil choose wisely my child." Eru said to me as pulled me into a hug.

My mind was whirling at what Eru had just told me. "I will do my best to do your will, my Lord."

"I know you will my child and know that if you need me all you need to do is call. I love you, my child." Eru said as He placed a kiss on my forehead and the scene around me started to fade.

"Thank you, my Lord," I whispered as I slipped into a dreamless sleep.

As I slept a smile crossed my face.


	6. Awakening

Chapter Six

Brina's POV

I slowly woke up from the most restful night of sleep I had ever had in my life. For a moment I savored the peacefulness around me and thought back to my dream from last night. _"I can't believe that I spoke to Eru in my dream last night."_

As I lay there thinking everything over I failed to notice that my brother was awake and watching me with a fond smile on his lips. _"Tithen gwathel,"_ Arathorn thought as he gripped my hand tightly.

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt my brother tighten his grip on my hand. I quickly opened my eyes to meet the smiling gray eyes of my brother. "Good morning gwador nin! I am so happy to see you awake. How do you feel?" I asked my brother rapidly.

"Good morning to you too tithen gwathel. I am happy to see you as well. To answer your question I am a little sore but I feel good." Arathorn said.

"I am glad to hear that gwador nin but never scare me like that again," I said firmly

"Didn't you say that last night." he said.

"So what if I did," I said as I stuck out my tongue at him.

"What happened after I got wounded then passed out?" he asked.

I closed my eyes as all of the fear I had felt when I saw my brother laying on the ground motionless. I gripped my brother's hand tightly as I opened my eyes to look into my brother's concerned eyes. "I turned around to see you laying on the ground unmoving. I was never more scared in my life I ran to your side and started putting pressure on your wound." I said as I swallowed hard before continuing. "The orcs were laughing at my grief then I felt anger well up within me. Then the world went white as something rushed from my body and I don't know what happened after that gwador nin." I closed my eyes but I felt a tear trickle down my cheek.

"Gwathel nin I am so sorry to scare you like that but where were the twins?" My brother asked curiously as he wiped the tear from my cheek.

"I don't know where the twins were I turned to look for them but I couldn't see them then I turned to see you laying on the ground. You were my only thought after that gwador nin." I answered.

Just then our stomachs growled lightening the heavy atmosphere in the room.

"Hungry tithen gwathel?" my brother questioned with a knowing smirk.

"Yes I am gwador nin and you are one to talk you are just as hungry as I am if your grumbling stomach is anything to go by." I retorted with a smirk of my own.

My brother's reply was cut off by a snort of laughter from the door. My brother and I turned to see two elves standing at the door with trays of food.

"Glorfindel! Lord Elrond!" my brother said joyfully.

Glorfindel sat the tray of food down and made his way over to the bed. "It is good to see you both awake you gave us all quite a scare."

I watched my brother and Glorfindel's friendly banter before turning to look at the silent elf that looked like Elladan and Elrohir.

" _That must be Lord Elrond."_ I thought to myself.

Lord Elrond turned from watching Glorfindel and Arathorn to find Brina watching him quietly.

I jumped a little when Lord Elrond's gaze met my own before turning to look at my brother.

"How do you both feel?" Elrond asked us effectively stopping my brother and Glorfindel from continuing their long-winded banter.

"I am a little sore but other than that I feel good Lord Elrond." my brother answered.

Elrond made his way over to my brother. "Let me check your wound and rewrap it."

I watched Elrond examine my brother's injury I felt him flinch as Elrond probed his healing wound.

"Your wound is healing nicely Arathorn," Elrond said as he rewrapped his wound. "How do you feel Brina?" Elrond asked as he turned to look at me.

"I feel like someone stole all of my energy but other than that I feel alright," I said honestly.

"I am not surprised with what you did Brina. You have a long recovery ahead of you young lady." Elrond said firmly.

"What did Brina do?" my brother asked the elf lord.

We watched Elrond and Glorfindel share a silent look before Elrond answered. "We will talk about that later. You two should eat your food before it gets cold."

My brother and I shared a silent look this time before nodding our heads in agreement at Lord Elrond's answer.

My brother sat up easily but I struggled for a bit before I finally managed to sit up as well. Elrond and Glorfindel sat the trays down on our laps. "Thank you." my brother and I chorused before digging in.

Our trays held a steaming bowl of broth with two slices of fluffy white bread and a glass of cold refreshing water to wash it all down. The meal may have been simple but it tasted like the best meal in the world.

As we finished up our meals Glorfindel and Elrond gathered our empty trays.

My eyes felt heavy now that my stomach was full I turned to see my brother looked just as sleepy.

"Sleep well you two." Glorfindel's merry voice called to us.

With those words, my brother and I laid back down to sleep. As we drifted back into a restful slumber we did so with our hands held safely in each other's hands.


	7. Guilt Part One

Chapter Seven

Arathorn's POV

The past couple days had passed with Brina and I sleeping and eating before we were released from the healing rooms into our guest rooms. My room was the same one I stayed in every time I came to Imladris and Brina's room was right next to mine. My wound was healing nicely but Brina was recovering slowly whatever she had done to save us in the Misty Mountains had left her drained. Right now we were sitting in Brina's room. I was stretched out in a chair by the window watching the raindrops hit the window. Brina was curled up on the bed with a book. I turned from looking out the window to look at my sister and once again felt a stab of guilt.

" _It is my fault."_ I thought to myself. _"If only I had decided to not go into the mountains with the twins my little sister wouldn't have seen her worst nightmare almost become reality. I almost got us both killed."_

"What are you thinking about so seriously gwador nin?" Brina's voice startled me out of my thoughts.

"Nothing tithen gwathel" I answered with a smile that I hoped would fool her.

I watched her eyes narrow at my words but she said nothing else though her eyes told me she wasn't buying my story.

"Where are Elladan and Elrohir?" Brina asked.

"I don't know tithen gwathel I haven't seen them either," I said but inside I was glad I hadn't seen my friends for I partially blamed them for the whole situation. That also made me feel guilty for they were my dear friends.

"We should write a letter to adar to let him know what is going on," I said hoping to steer my sister away from topics I wasn't ready to talk about yet.

"Yes we should gwador nin," Brina said as she closed the book she hadn't been reading the past few minutes.

"Let me get some paper from the desk tithen gwathel and we can get started," I said as I stood up from the chair and moved to the desk to grab some paper.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Brina wasn't looking my way but seemed engrossed in putting her book down on the table by her bed. Something made he ask. "Tithen gwathel is everything alright?"

"Yes, everything is fine gwador nin why do you ask," Brina answered but something in her tone said otherwise.

"Other than the fact you haven't looked up from the table by the bed since I mentioned that we needed to write a letter to ada telling him what is going on."

Silence was my only answer.

"Tell me what is wrong Brina."

She looked up with tears in her eyes. "I just miss ada I haven't been away from home this long since I have arrived and I have a feeling I won't see him for a while." Brina finished speaking then burst into tears.

I stopped my search for the paper and made my way over to the bed. I didn't know what to say so I did the only thing I could think of I pulled my sister into a hug and held her until her tears were spent.

"I am sorry gwador nin." Brina apologized as she wiped the tears from her face.

"There is nothing to be sorry for tithen gwathel you have been through a lot it is only natural to miss home," I said trying my best to comfort her.

"Thank you gwador nin," Brina said with a small smile that quickly turned into a yawn.

"Why don't you take a nap?" I suggested

"I hate feeling this weak and tired all the time," Brina said with a scowl before closing her eyes.

"I know tithen gwathel," I whispered as I bent down to place a kiss on her forehead before moving to the desk to write the letter to adar.

Dear ada,

I hope this letter finds you well. I am just writing to let you know that we won't be coming home before heading to Imladris. Actually, I am writing to you from Imladris. We ran into some trouble in the Misty Mountains. No need to worry we are all recovering nicely and will hopefully see you in the spring. Brina misses you and home terribly. All of our love.

Your children,

Arathorn and Brina

I put down the quill with a sigh before looking back to the bed at my sleeping sister. She was all curled up on the bed with a peaceful look on her face. The opening of the door made me look away from the sleeping Brina to see who had come in. Erestor stood in the doorway.

"Hello, Erestor." I greeted the quiet elf.

"Hello, Arathorn I just wanted to check in on you and Brina. To make sure you didn't need anything." Erestor spoke quickly.

"No we don't need anything at this moment but could you have this letter sent to adar," I asked him.

"Of course Arathorn right away," Erestor said as he moved to take the letter from me.

I noticed Erestor was spending a lot of time checking in on us and watching Brina. _"This is odd Erestor isn't very fond of mortals yet he has spent a lot of time with us especially Brina. Come to think of it he spent a lot of time with her back in the Angle too. Surely he doesn't like her."_ I thought to myself with a sinking feeling as I watched the quiet elf watch my sister.

I felt a surge of protectiveness flare within me for my little sister.

The silence was broken by Erestor's voice. "Why has Brina been crying?"

"She is just homesick and misses ada," I said in a dismissive tone of voice.

Erestor nodded his head before taking my letter and heading out the door. "I will get this letter sent out right away Arathorn."

"Thank you, Erestor," I said to him.

I noticed he took one last look at my sister before heading out the door. He had the strangest look on his face one I had never seen before.

All the pieces were starting to fall into place in my mind but I would have to watch a little bit more just to be sure. As I returned to my seat my mind was caught up in trying to figure this new situation out. _"Was Erestor in love with my sister? Did Brina know? Did ada know?"_

The rest of my afternoon was spent trying to figure out the answers to these questions.


	8. Guilt Part Two

Chapter Eight

Elladan's POV

It had been almost a week since we made the mad dash to Imladris to save our friends lives. After waking up from our exhausted slumber instead of going to see our friends we stayed away our guilt consuming us. We kept ourselves updated about our friend's condition through our father who encouraged us to go see them as they recovered but we steadfastly refused. Even the news that our friends would fully recover couldn't fully elevate our guilty minds. At the moment we were hiding in our rooms.

" _If we had just listened to Brina we could have saved ourselves all this trouble. We almost got our friends killed because of our vendetta."_ I thought to myself bitterly.

"We should go see Brina and Arathorn." Elrohir's voice brought me out of my troubled thoughts.

I looked over at my twin but he wasn't facing me. He was looking out the bedroom window at the blowing wind and falling rain.

I felt a sigh escape me. _"How many times have we both said this over the past week."_

"I know Elrohir but what if they blame us," I asked my twin.

"We will never know if we keep hiding in our rooms like cowards." Elrohir said forcefully.

I looked at my twin in shock it was so unlike him to be this adamant. Then the thought hit me. _"Had we been hiding like cowards? We can face a horde of orcs but we can't face our friends."_

My thoughts were once again interrupted by my brother.

"I refuse to keep hiding in here and I am going to see them whether you come with me or not." Elrohir said as he marched to the door.

I was surprised by his words then felt a smile cross my face. "Wait for me Elrohir I am coming to."

Elrohir looked at me with a relieved look. "I was hoping that is what you would say muindor."

We quickly made our way from our rooms to the guest rooms where Brina and Arathorn were staying. The closer we got though the more our steps lagged before we completely stopped in an alcove not far from their rooms to gather our nerve. As we stood there indecisively the door to Brina's room opened and Erestor exited the room with a letter in his hand as he neared us.

Elrohir called to him. "How are Brina and Arathorn?"

"They are doing well which you both would know if you would go and see them," Erestor said sternly but quickly softened his gaze when he saw our guilty faces. "Lay aside your guilt and go see them. Now if you two will excuse me I need to get this letter sent to Arador," he said before disappearing down the hallway.

"He is right Elrohir," I said firmly before marching to Brina's door and knocking.

" _Soon we will know how things stand."_ I thought nervously as we waited in the hallway.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Brina's POV

I was sleeping well when I heard a knock that brought me out of my restful slumber. "Uuuhhh come in!" I called out sleepily.

The door opened as I forced myself into the waking world. Two faces stuck their heads in the door. "Elladan! Elrohir it is good to see you both." I smiled in greeting.

"It is good to see you as well Brina," Elladan said awkwardly as he glanced over at Arathorn before turning back to me.

"Is everything alright?" I asked them as I looked between the twins in confusion before looking at my brother to find him staring at the twins with an unreadable expression on his face.

My question went unanswered as the silence stretched out before my brother stormed out the door. I was stunned and still confused the twins still hadn't said anything.

"What is going on?" I demanded in a tone that wouldn't be ignored.

The twins shared a look before Elrohir answered me. "Brina first off we just want to apologize for not listening to your warning about going to the mountains and almost getting you and Arathorn killed."

I looked between the twins in shock. "You thought I blamed you two for what happened."

The twins looked at me with guilt written all over their faces then nodded their heads in the affirmative.

"Look at me Elladan, Elrohir and come over here," I said as I patted the bed beside me.

The twins looked at me uncertainly as they shuffled over to sit down on my bed.

"Now listen carefully you two I don't blame either of you for what happened and if you need to hear me say it I will I forgive you both do you both understand me," I said.

I watched the uncertainty fade from their faces and turn into happy relief. The twins shared a smile before pulling me into a hug which I happily returned.

"Thank you, Brina it means so much to us to hear you don't blame us," Elladan said as we released each other from the hug.

"No problem now tell me what is going on between you and my brother," I asked. "It is not like him to act that way."

"We can't be sure Brina but he might blame us for what happened," Elrohir said sadly.

"Well, that is stupid if it is true and I will tell it to his face when I find him," I said with determination as I got up from my bed.

"Ummm Brina aren't you supposed to resting," Elladan asked uncertainly.

"Yes I am but I have something more important to do right now like keeping my brother from doing something stupid. Will you help me?" I asked them.

The twins nodded their heads in agreement. "Of course we will help you Brina what are friends are for." Elrohir said with a smile as we set out the door slowly.

"You won't get in trouble with your father for helping me will you?" I asked them not sure whether I should be letting them help me.

"Don't worry about it, Brina," Elladan said.

"If he is upset I will tell him it was my idea now let's find that brother of mine," I said as we walked down the hallway in search of Arathorn.

Meanwhile...

Arathorn's POV

The second the twins stepped into my sister's room I felt my anger flare inside me. _"How dare they?"_ I thought to myself as I watched them. I watched Elladan awkwardly talk with Brina and couldn't stand to be in the same room with them anymore. I silently stalked out of the room and down the hallway anger clouding my mind that was quickly followed by guilt.

" _How could I be angry at two of my dearest friends."_ I thought to myself as I walked down the hallway before my anger found a new outlet as I thought about Erestor and Brina. I quickly turned to head to Erestor's office intent on confronting him. Before I knew it I was standing outside Erestor's door and promptly knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Erestor's voice called to me from inside.

As I opened the door Erestor turned to greet me. "Arathorn, I just had your letter sent out to your father. Is something wrong? Is Brina alright?" Erestor asked with concern.

"Thank you, Erestor! No Brina is fine." I said with barely concealed anger. "Actually Brina is the reason I have come to talk to you. What are your feelings toward my sister Erestor?"

Erestor looked stunned for a moment before answering.

"Arathorn, Brina is my dear friend and I am in love with her," Erestor said matter of factly.

"Stay away from my sister Erestor," I said as my voice started to rise in anger.

Erestor opened his mouth to speak before closing it again as he looked behind me. I realized I had left the door open and turned to find Brina with Elladan and Elrohir standing in the doorway.

" _Oh no!"_ I thought as I looked at my little sister's face full of confusion and sadness then turned tolook at the twins faces to see shock written all over their faces.

"Brina!" I said.

I watched as my sister marched right up to me. "How dare you!" she said her voice shaking and tears started to gather in her eyes before she turned and bolted out the door.

"What have I done?" I whispered as I felt my anger slip away.


	10. Comfort

Chapter Ten

Erestor's POV

As I walked away from Brina's room after giving those stubborn sons of Elrond a nudge in the right direction a suspicion was growing in my mind that Arathorn would be coming to see me. I quickly passed Arathorn's letter off to an elf that would see that it made its way to Arador in the Angle. After seeing the letter safely on its way I made my way to my office to work on the pile of paperwork that had been piling up. I opened the door to my office and made my way to my desk letting out a sigh as I looked at the paperwork that seemed to have grown since the last time I had seen it. _"This is going to take forever."_ I thought to myself as I reached for the paper on the top of the pile. I quickly lost myself in my work. I was busy working away when I heard a knock on the door. "I wonder who that could be," I muttered to myself.

"Come in," I called to the person at the door.

The door opened to reveal Arathorn.

" _Oh no Arathorn looks angry this conversation probably won't go very well."_ I thought as I observed without giving any of my thoughts away.

Out loud I said "Arathorn I just had your letter sent out to your father. Is something wrong? Is Brina alright?"

I watched Arathorn's face harden with barely concealed anger as he spoke to me. "Thank you, Erestor! No Brina is fine. Actually, Brina is the reason I have come to talk to you. What are your feelings toward my sister Erestor."

I felt stunned by his blunt question I didn't expect him to come out and ask me right away. I decided there was no sense in stalling. "Arathorn, Brina is my dear friend and I am in love with her," I told him calmly. I watched the anger grow on his face and waited for him to lash out at me.

"Stay away from my sister Erestor," he said loudly and angrily.

I opened my mouth to respond when I noticed Brina standing in the open doorway hurt, confusion, and sadness dancing across her face. Behind her stood Elladan and Elrohir shock written all over their faces.

" _So much for this being a secret and waiting for the right time to tell Brina."_ I thought to myself as I remained silent.

"Brina!" Arathorn called to his sister.

I watched Brina march right up to Arathorn.

"How dare you!" she said with a shaking voice and tears gathering in her eyes before she turned and bolted out of the room.

" _Meleth nin."_ I thought to myself as I watched the one I loved more than life itself run out the doorwith tears in her eyes and confusion in her heart. I was pulled out of my thoughts by Arathorn's voice.

"What have I done?" he whispered the anger slipping away as he looked from the twins to me with a lost look on his face.

"Sit down Arathorn," I told him.

He looked at me uncertainly before he spoke. "I need to find my sister."

"No, you need to sit down and talk with the twins," I said.

"But but," he said.

"You need to sit down and work things out with the twins I will go find your sister," I said sternly.

"I need to apologize to her," Arathorn said in a last effort to argue with me.

"You will apologize to her but first you need to work out your problem with the twins. I will take care of your sister trust me. Besides you are probably the last person she wants to see right now." I said before moving toward the door.

I saw hurt flash across his face before he nodded his head in agreement and sat down. I made my way to the door where the twins had stood in silence throughout the whole ordeal.

"I will explain later please work things out with Arathorn."

"We will Erestor," Elladan said as he and his twin joined Arathorn in the office.

I made my way down the hallway in search of my love. As I was walking I met a confused Glorfindel and a concerned Elrond.

"Have you seen Brina?" I asked my longtime friends.

"Yes, she flew by us and out into the garden in tears," Elrond said.

"Thank you, I will go find her and I will explain everything later," I said as I quickly made my way into the garden.

"Which way would she go?" I whispered to myself. _"Of course she would go somewhere to be alone."_

I made my way to a secluded part of the gardens where people rarely went. As I walked passed the beauty surrounding me was lost on me. I had only one thought and that was to find Brina. Before long I caught sight of her all curled up at the base of an old maple tree resplendent in fall colors of red and orange. I couldn't see her face as it was buried in her lap. I was going to call to her but found I didn't know what to say to her so I stood there in silence. Finally, I found my voice.

"Brina," I called softly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she whispered faintly before looking up at me with tears running down her face and confusion in her eyes as she looked at me.

I sat down beside her gathering my thoughts before answering her. "I wasn't sure what to say to you and I was afraid you didn't feel the same. I was afraid of rejection and if I said something our friendship might change if you didn't feel the same way."

She looked at me in silence taking in my words. The silence stretched long between us and I was starting to get nervous. _"She doesn't see me that way."_ I thought as I felt my heart sink in my chest.

"Brina this isn't the way I wanted to tell," I said

Brina finally broke her silence. "I know Erestor," she said with a small smile. "I just had never thought of you as other than a good friend."

I felt sadness fill me and it must have shown on my face because she quickly continued.

"I just had never considered a relationship or marriage. I always thought I would spend my life following my brother and spoiling his children as a beloved aunt. But now that I know how you feel about me I believe I could feel the same way about you in time. Just give me time Erestor to learn to love you as more than a good friend." Brina said.

I felt hope blossom in my chest at her words. "Of course Brina take all the time you need I have all the time in the world and I am not surprised you didn't know how I felt about you I was wasn't very open with my feelings. I was afraid because I have never felt this way about any woman in my life."

"Don't be afraid anymore Erestor and don't hide how you feel about me," she said holding out her hand to me.

I gently took her hand in my own linking our fingers together before raising her hand to my lips. "I won't I promise meleth nin. Please be patient with me I am new at this."

I watched a pink blush spread across her face as I kissed her hand. "I will be patient with you if you will be patient with me. We can learn together," she said with a shy smile.

"You have a deal," I said with a smile as I lowered our linked hands down to rest on my leg.

I was surprised when Brina rested her head on my shoulder observing the beauty around us. "It is a beautiful evening now that the rain has stopped can we stay out here a little longer Erestor I am not ready to face my brother yet," she said softly.

I knew we should go inside but I found I couldn't deny her request. "Yes, we can stay out here a little longer Brina."

I wasn't sure how much time had passed for I was so content to have Brina sitting beside me with her hand clasped in mine and her head leaning against my shoulder but I was jerked out of my happiness when I noticed she was trembling.

"Brina are you alright."

She looked at me with a guilty expression. "I was happy to sit here with you and you looked so happy as well that I hated to ruin it by telling you I am cold from sitting on the wet ground." She looked at me as if she expected me to become angry with her. "I am sorry Erestor."

I sighed before helping her stand. "Don't be sorry Brina and don't be afraid to tell me anything. I had a good time as well but let's get you inside where it is warmer."

She nodded her head in agreement and we quickly set off toward the house her hand safely tucked in my own. It didn't take us long to reach her room. "Why don't you go take a hot bath and change clothes? I will have supper sent up to you."

"I think I will take your advice Erestor but could you find my brother at your earliest convenience and send him up to me please," she asked quietly.

"Of course Brina I will find him at once," I said as I released her hand and placed a kiss on her cheek before walking quickly away my heart beating fast.

I made a stop in my room to change my clothes as well before heading to find Arathorn. _"I will check my office where I left him before searching elsewhere."_ I thought to myself.

As I neared my office I heard voices inside and entered quickly to find the twins and Arathorn in friendly conversation. "I see you worked out your differences."

All three heads turned to me with startled expressions on their faces. "Yes, we have," Arathorn said.

"Good Arathorn your sister wants to speak with you she is in her room."

Arathorn quickly stood but stopped in front of me. "Thank you Erestor and I am sorry for the way I acted earlier it was uncalled for. Please forgive me Erestor," he said repentantly.

"Of course I forgive you and know this I love your sister more than my own life," I told him passionately.

He looked at me for a moment before nodding his head and walking toward the door. He stopped again and said. "Erestor if you ever hurt my sister I will kill you." then made his way out the door.

I turned to face the twins who had remained silent.

"So you are in love with Brina," Elrohir asked curiously.

"Truly deeply madly in love," I replied.

The twins looked at each other before turning to me matching grins spreading across their faces.

"Congratulations Erestor we are happy for you." Elladan said before they left my office. "If you are looking for adar and Glorfindel they are in adar's office.

"Thank you, both," I said as we went our separate ways.

I moved toward Elrond's office and knocked.

"Come in," Elrond called.

I opened the door to find Elrond and Glorfindel relaxing and drinking wine.

"Aaahhh Erestor it is you would you like a glass of wine," Glorfindel asked with a grin.

"Yes I would it has been a day," I said and quickly launched into my tale.

"That is some way for the girl you love to find out you love her," Glorfindel said with a laugh.

"Not the way I wanted her to find out," I said darkly.

"It turned out alright in the end," Elrond said trying to comfort me.

"Yes it did now if you both will excuse me I need to make sure Arathorn and Brina get their supper," I said making a quick exit heading toward the kitchen.

"I need supper sent up to Brina's room for her and Arathorn please," I told the cook.

"Right away Lord Erestor." the cook said.

"Thank you!" I said as I set off toward the great room to have supper with Elrond, Glorfindel, and the twins. Supper passed slowly if someone were to ask me what I had eaten I couldn't have told them for all I knew I could have been eating mud. All my thoughts were focused on Brina and seeing her again. _"I am sure I gave my friends something to laugh about."_ I thought to myself as I headed to Brina's room to see her again.


	11. Apology

Chapter Eleven

Brina's POV

I felt my cheeks grow warm as I watched Erestor walk away after placing a gentle kiss on my cheek. I slowly raised my hand to where Erestor had kissed me as if I couldn't quite believe he had kissed me.

" _So much has happened today it is making my head spin."_ I thought to myself as I turned to go into my room.

My mind replayed everything that had happened. From searching for my angry brother to finding him yelling at one of my dear friends then finding out my good friend was actually in love with me.

 _"Too much to take in for one day."_

A violent shiver racked my body reminding me that I was still in my wet clothes.

 _"I had better take my bath and change my clothes before I get sick. I know I don't want to be layed up any more than I have too."_

I gathered up some clean and more importantly dry clothes before heading to the bathing chamber connected to my room. As I entered I made my way over to the bathtub and turning on the warm water.

"We need this at home," I muttered as I waited for the tub to fill up throwing in some bath salts just before taking off my wet clothes and stepping into the warm steamy water.

"Aaahhh this feels wonderful." I breathed as I sank down into the warm relaxing water taking a moment to just relax after the day I had.

After a few moments of relaxing, I set to work finishing my bath. I quickly finished bathing and stepped out of the warm water. The cool air gave me goosebumps as I hurried to put on my dry clothes.

"Brina." my brother's voice called from my room.

"Be out in a moment gwador nin I am getting dressed," I called back.

A few minutes I came out of the bathroom but I didn't see my brother right away.

"Gwador nin," I called.

"Over here tithen gwathel." my brother called back.

I found my brother staring out my bedroom window with his back to me. I made my way to his side. I stared out the window at the clear night sky with its display of bright dancing stars.

"Brina I just wanted to apologize for upsetting you earlier. I was just so upset with the twins for what happened in the mountains and then I saw how Erestor looked at you earlier. I started to suspect he felt more than just friendship toward you so when I left the room my anger found a new outlet. I took my anger out on Erestor and it was wrong of me. It was also wrong of me to tell him to stay away from you. I guess I had an attack of protective big brother. In my eyes, no one is good enough for you tithen gwathel. Could you find it in your heart to forgive me?" my brother asked.

I had spent the whole time listening to my brother's apology watching his face intently. As he finished speaking he turned to look at me eyes pleading with me silently.

"Of course I forgive you gwador nin just try not to make a habit out of this."

"I will try gwathel nin though I make no promises." my brother said with a laugh.

"Did you work everything out with the twins?" I asked curiously.

"Yes everything is alright now," he said.

Just then someone knocked at my door.

"Come in," I called.

The door opened to reveal an elf carrying two trays with food.

"Lord Erestor told me to bring you your supper." the elf said to us as he handed us our trays.

"Thank you very much." my brother and I chorused as we took the trays.

"You are welcome." the elf said with a bow then turned and walked out the door.

"This smells delicious," I said as I sniffed the food gratefully.

Our trays contained a bowl of hearty soup with bread, salad, and a cup of water for the main meal. Dessert was a slice of cake with a glass of wine. It didn't take us long to devour our food.

"I didn't realize how hungry I was," I said with a sigh that turned into a yawn.

"Me too. You look tired tithen gwathel I am going to go so you can get some sleep." my brother said placing a kiss on my forehead.

"Good night tithen gwathel! I love you!" he said before heading for the door with our trays.

"Good night gwador nin! I love you too!" I called to him as he opened the door.

I watched him leave and yawned again.

"This has been a long day," I whispered tiredly.

As I headed toward my bed someone knocked on my door.

"Who could it be?" I wondered as I headed to the door.

I opened the door to find Erestor waiting. I felt my tiredness slip away on seeing him.

"Erestor come in come in."

"I don't want to interrupt your time with your brother Brina I just wanted to see you one last time before you went to bed," he said

"My brother has already left so you aren't interrupting. Come in Erestor." I invited holding the door open.

At my invitation, he walked into the room.

"Thank you for having supper sent up. It was delicious."

"Your welcome meleth. Did you and your brother have a good talk?" he asked curiously as we sat on the window seat.

"Yes, he apologized to me."

"Good he apologized to me as well, " he said as he reached for a blanket quickly wrapping it around my shoulders.

"All is well with the world again and thank you for the blanket."

"Your welcome I don't want you to catch a cold dearest," he said with a fond smile.

I silently reached for his hand linking our hands like we had earlier then turned to look out at the night sky. I turned before seeing the pleased smile spread over Erestor's face when I reached for his hand.

"It is a beautiful night," I whispered in awe.

"Yes but not as beautiful as you," he whispered back.

I felt a blush stain my cheeks again at his compliment I wasn't used to compliments from people outside my family.

"Thank you, Erestor," I replied shyly.

I tried to hide a yawn.

"How rude of me!" he exclaimed. "You must be very tired after this eventful day and here I am keeping you from your sleep."

"I am happy to lose some sleep Erestor if it means I get to spend time with you."

"Still you need your sleep my heart you are still recovering," he said as he stood my hand still held securely in his as we made our way to the door.

"Good night Brina," he said as he raised my hand to his lips before releasing my hand.

"Good night Erestor," I said raising my right hand to touch his cheek then placed a kiss on his other cheek with a boldness I didn't quite feel.

He stood there a moment stunned by what I had just done before a happy light filled his eyes and a matching smile touched his lips.

Then he opened the door and stepped out making his way along the hallway.

I quickly shut the door and leaned against the door trembling.

"I can't believe I kissed his cheek so boldly but it was worth it all to see him smile like that," I said with a smile of my own as I made my way over to my bed. Climbing in and quickly drifting off into pleasant dreams.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Tolkien's characters I just borrowed them. The only characters I own are my OC Brina.

Brina's POV

The cold chilly winter months passed with white sparkling blankets of snow on the ground and nights spent together with close friends nestled in the hall of fire. My recovery was too slow for my liking but was made bearable by the presence of my brother, the twins and Erestor for they were my constant companions. During those months I came to see Erestor as more than a dear friend but someone who I loved dearly.

Lord Elrond had shown me very little in how to control my gift which left me with a feeling of foreboding.

" _Why hasn't he shown me how to control my gift? Spring will soon be here and we will head home to the Angle."_ I wondered to myself more and more as the days passed.

For the cold days of winter were giving way to the warmth of spring soon the roads would be passable.

I was soon to find out that my feelings of foreboding were about to become reality.

That I would not return home to the Angle that I would face some lonely times in the elven realm of Imladris. Times that would try me and press me to the breaking point.

That I would be staying longer in Imladris than any of us had planned.

I would be spending the next five years in Imladris honing my gift and learning to control it.

I didn't know it yet for all I had were feelings but I was soon to be confronted with the truth.

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone for taking the time to read my story Imladris sorry it was shorter than my other stories. Be on the lookout for the next story Five Years that will follow Brina on her sometimes lonely journey in the elven realm as she learns to control her gift.


End file.
